Please, Hakyeon-ah
by YongHee0104
Summary: Taekwoon sudah muak dengan semuanya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah mengikuti Hakyeon. Bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Neo. GS!Leo. OOC. Typo(s).


Please, Hakyeon-ah…

.

Author : Elizabeth Lee

.

Warning : GS!Taekwoon, Angst, typo

.

Don't You DARE to copy this fanfiction Without My Permission

* * *

Hakyeon menghela nafas lelah. Untung hari ini hari Jum'at. Jadi dia tidak perlu bangun pagi besok untuk pergi kuliah. Akhir - akhir ini ia harus rela tubuhnya merasa sangat lelah karena ia harus mengurus kepindahannya ke Jepang bulan depan. Ia mendapatkan beasiswa ke negeri sakura tersebut. Melanjutkan pendidikannya disana.

Masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana ia mengatakannya kepada kekasih manisnya tersebut?

Ngomong - ngomong soal kekasih, sepertinya Taekwoon ada di apartemennya sekarang.

Setelah membuka pintu apartemen sederhananya, ia disambut dengan pemandangan Taekwoon yang sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil memainkan smartphonenya.

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Taekwoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphonenya dan tersenyum hangat ke arah Hakyeon.

"Selamat datang." Sambut Taekwoon tanpa berdiri dari duduknya. Sepertinya ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar berdiri dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

Hakyeon hanya tersenyum lebar dan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang manis.

"Taekwoon sayang..." Ujar Hakyeon sambil memeluk tubuh Taekwoon dan mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Tak ingin menyakitinya barang sekecil apapun.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Segera mandi dan kita akan makan bersama." Ujar Taekwoon.

"Tentu sayang. Terimakasih."

Taekwoon hanya menggumam tidak jelas untuk membalas kata - kata Hakyeon. Hakyeon hanya tersenyum dan mengusap sayang kepala Taekwoon. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap gadisnya tersebut. Sudah 5 tahun ia mengenal gadis itu termasuk 3 tahun masa pacaran mereka, dan sifat Taekwoon tidak pernah berubah. Selalu manis di mata Hakyeon.

Hakyeon harus mandi sekarang. Membersihkan tubuhnya dari peluh dan juga debu yang menempel di tubuhnya. Agar ia bisa memeluk Taekwoon-nya dengan leluasa nanti.

Sekaligus masalah beasiswa ke Jepang.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hakyeon ingin mengubur dirinya. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah sedih gadisnya. Apalagi sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

Hakyeon akan membenci dirinya karena hal itu.

* * *

Makan malam mereka sudah selesai. Dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di sofa yang diduduki Taekwoon tadi. Duduk bersebelahan dengan Taekwoon yang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Hakyeon.

Untuk ukuran seorang gadis, Taekwoon termasuk dalam kategori yang tinggi. Melebihi gadis - gadis yang lainnya. Perawakannya yang tinggi dan ekspresi wajah yang selalu dingin serta jarang bicara, membuat ia kesulitan mencari teman. Sekaligus mendapatkan fans yang berlimpah di kampus tempat dimana ia menimba ilmu sekarang.

"Kau kabur dari rumah _omoni_?" Tanya Hakyeon yang masih memeluk Taekwoon dari belakang.

"Mhh.."

"Wae?"

"Kau tahu alasanku Yeon. Jangan buat aku mengatakannya padamu."

Hakyeon hanya menghela nafas mendengar balasan dari kekasihnya tersebut. Hakyeon tahu kalau kekasih manisnya ini sudah membolos selama 1 minggu lebih. Dia bahkan melewatkan UTS untuk 2 mata kuliah.

"Taekwoon-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Hakyeon.

Dan hanya diam yang Hakyeon dapatkan.

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Jepang. Aku akan pergi bulan-"

"Aku ikut." Potong Taekwoon.

"Aku bahkan belum selesai menjelaskan."

"Aku sudah tahu. Kau tidak perlu memberitahukannya padaku."

"Kihong _hyung_ yang memberitahukannya padamu kan?" Tanya Hakyeon.

Taekwoon hanya diam.

"Taekwoon-ah, dengarkan aku." Ujar Hakyeon sambil memutar tubuh Taekwoon agar menatapnya.

"Hanya 2 tahun. Aku janji aku akan kembali. Kau hanya perlu disini dan menungguku, Taekwoon-ah." Ujar Hakyeon.

"Tapi aku tidak tahan jika harus disini tanpamu. Aku tidak bisa disana. Aku tertekan. Jika appa disini, aku sudah pergi ke tempatnya dari berbulan - bulan yang lalu. Kalau kau ingin melihatku gila disini, tinggalkan aku sekarang saja."

Hakyeon terdiam mendengar jawaban Taekwoon. Hakyeon hanya bisa memeluk Taekwoon dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Berusaha menenangkan gadisnya itu.

Hakyeon mengerti. Dia sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dialami Taekwoon selama ini. Orang tuanya bercerai. Dia yang sangat mencintai seni dipaksa untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di jurusan sains. Eommanya ingin ia memiliki pekerjaan yang bagus nantinya. Tapi Taekwoon tidak bisa.

Ia mencintai seni dan bahasa. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa berteman dengan sains dan sejenisnya. Yang Taekwoon inginkan hanyalah, ia segera pergi dari rumah ibu dan ayah tirinya. Pergi sejauh mungkin.

Jika saja appanya di Seoul ia pasti akan pergi ke rumah appanya untuk tinggal bersama appa dan namdongsaengnya. Yang sayangnya mereka ada di Jeju.

Taekwoon tidak punya siapapun selain Hakyeon. Hanya Hakyeon yang selalu ada disisinya. Menjaganya. Membimbingnya keluar dai keterpurukan.

"Kumohon Hakyeon-ah. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Tidak lebih. Aku akan jadi anak baik disana. Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu. Aku tidak akan-"

"Sayangku..." Ujar Hakyeon memotong kata - kata Taekwoon.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Taekwoon sedih terus. Hanya ia yang Taekwoon punya. Harapan dan kekuatannya ada padanya.

"Taekwoon-ah, dengarkan aku." Ujar Hakyeon sambil melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Taekwoon.

Hakyeon merasa seperti wajahnya tertampar dengan keras melihat mata Taekwoon yang berkaca - kaca. Siap untuk menumpahkan airmatanya.

"Kau akan ikut denganku. Kita bisa tinggal disana setelah aku lulus nanti. Jika kau mau kita meninggalkan Korea untuk selamanya, aku bersedia Taekwoon-ah. Tapi jangan menangis. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis."

Taekwoon langsung memeluk Hakyeon dengan erat. Ia sangat mencintai Hakyeon. Hanya Hakyeon yang mengerti dirinya.

Hakyeon membalas pelukan Taekwoon dan mengusap rambut sepinggang Taekwoon. Mengecup kepalanya.

Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk gadisnya. Apapun agar gadisnya tetap tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

END


End file.
